MaloMyotismon
Bio Believed to be the final form of Myotismon, MaloMyotismon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from Belial and "Vamdemon", and whose English name is derived from "Malo (Esp: Evil) Myotismon". He is sometimes referred to as "MalonYotismon" in Brazilian materials. By harmonizing his intelligence alongside all of his other aspects, MaloMyotismon has succeeded in surpassing VenomMyotismon, who lost his intelligence by seeking too much power and was like a beast. Unlike the Myotismon of Menslady, MysteryandFantasyStudios, and Tiojaviss' stories, this Digimon possesses an inhumanly cruel personality, and is willing to do anything to achieve his own desires. The living, jaw-like artillery cannons on both his left and right shoulders, "Sodom" and "Gomorrah" respectively, leech off of him. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) Myotismon briefly took this form as he was transforming into SuperNeoMyotismon. Powers * Screaming Darkness (Pandæmonium Flame): Fires an extremely high-temperature beam from Sodom and Gomorrah. * Howling Blood * Crimson Mist (Melting Blood): Opens up the Sodom and Gomorrah and spews out a thick red, acidic mist. * Mental Illusion (Mind Illusion): Emits a ray of light that hypnotizes the opponent, trapping them in a dream world of their desires. * Black Rain * Pandæmonium: Emits a thick fog of gas in the environment which confuses the opponent. Gallery MaloMyotismon02.jpg 2-MaloMyotismon.jpg 48-02 malomyotismon.jpg 49-03.jpg 300x300 malomyotismon.jpg 3093a59898b6ce3da12f4d3c2968b3ab.gif eGc2OWI5MTI=_o_digimon-adventure-02---the-terror-of-malomyotismon.jpg full malomyotismon.jpg malomyotismon.jpg malomyotismon-digimon-adventure-02-76.5.jpg malomyotismonf.gif MaloMyotismonSizeGrowth.jpg Screenshot_2019-04-15 malomyotismon - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-04-15 malomyotismon - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-04-15 malomyotismon - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-04-15 malomyotismon - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-04-15 malomyotismon - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2019-04-15 malomyotismon - Google Search(6).png Screenshot_2019-04-15 malomyotismon - Google Search(7).png Screenshot_2019-04-15 malomyotismon - Google Search(8).png Screenshot_2019-04-15 malomyotismon - Google Search(9).png Screenshot_2019-04-15 malomyotismon - Google Search(10).png Screenshot_2019-04-15 malomyotismon - Google Search(11).png Screenshot_2019-04-15 malomyotismon - Google Search(12).png Screenshot_2019-04-15 malomyotismon - Google Search(13).png Screenshot_2019-04-15 malomyotismon - Google Search(14).png Screenshot_2019-04-15 malomyotismon - Google Search(15).png Screenshot_2019-04-15 malomyotismon - Google Search(16).png Screenshot_2019-04-15 malomyotismon - Google Search(17).png Screenshot_2019-04-15 malomyotismon - Google Search.png Screenshot_2019-04-15 myotismon and angewomon - Google Search.png Untitled malomyotismon.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:New Nightmare Forces Category:Non Humans Category:Digimon Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Demon Category:Torturers Category:Ghosts Category:Xenophobes Category:Fearmongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Child Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Monsters Category:God Wannabe Category:Murderers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Alternate Form Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Possessors Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Evil Genius Category:Terrorists Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Empowered Villains Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Size Shifter Category:Giants Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Shape Shifters Category:Elementals Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Vampires Category:The Undead Category:Characters with a great sense of hearing Category:Characters with a great sense of smell Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Night Vision Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Blondes Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:The Children of Megatron Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Richard Epcar Category:Menslady125's favorite villains Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Myotismon and Darth Menslady Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Toshiyuki Morikawa Category:Characters with Enhanced Senses Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Brutes